To measure the limit level in containers, vibration sensors are often used, which comprise two limbs which are set vibrating by an actuator. This type of sensor is also known as a “tuning fork”. A limit level sensor of this type has a relatively complex mechanical structure and is not suitable for some media. In particular, a build-up of deposits on the sensor surface may lead to measurement inaccuracies.